Inefables
by Nalnya
Summary: Los inefables son trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia. Poco se sabe de ello, por no decir nada, y ,aún así, su origen es bastante antiguo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimmer:** Todo el universo y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este fic está dedicado a **xotug.**

* * *

**Inefables**

* * *

La historia de los inefables es tan antigua como el propio Merlín.

El mundo mágico siempre ha necesitado de un grupo de personas que llevaran en secreto algunas tareas fundamentales para la sociedad mágica.

Este grupo de personas ha tenido múltiples nombres o, incluso, directamente no han sido nombrados. Sólo con el Imperio Romano se nos puso un nombre; _Ineffabilis_ que significa que no se puede decir. ¿Inteligente? Para nada, en mi humilde opinión, es un nombre bastante predecible, es decir, ese es nuestro trabajo; hacer cosas que no se pueden decir.

Muchos especulan sobre lo que hacemos en el departamento. Además de que mucha gente cree que somos algo trascendente al mundo y que, como tal, una vez dentro del Departamento de Misterios, dejamos de existir; que somos como sombras que vagamos de un lado a otro sin ser vistos u oídos.

Sin embargo, no están tan lejos de la verdad como pudieran creer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimmer:** Todo el universo y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este fic está dedicado a **xotug.**

* * *

**Inefables**

* * *

Todo inefable tiene una familia a la que vuelve después de salir de trabajar, tiene una familia por la que va a trabajar. Vivimos como todos los magos y sin embargo, no somos como todos los magos.

Los inefables no se presentan a una entrevista y son contratados. No. Los inefables son reclutados por otros inefables tras estudiar su comportamiento, carácter y habilidades.

Pasamos por multitud de pruebas antes de siquiera poder desempeñar nuestro cometido, o lo que sea que hagamos en el trabajo.

Somos habilidosos y somos inteligentes. Somos pocioneros, y somos animagos. Somos buenos en encantamientos y buenos en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Podemos serlo todo, y podemos ser nada. Somos simples y complejos. Somos como el día y la noche. Somos todo eso nada más cruzar una puerta y, al salir por ella, solo somos simples magos, con un personaje que interpretar en la obra de teatro que es la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimmer:** Todo el universo y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este fic está dedicado a **xotug.**

* * *

**Inefables**

* * *

Un inefable debe poseer ante todo la capacidad de no sentir. Puede que suene demasiado dramático, pero es necesario. Es completamente imprescindible no sentir para poder llevar a cabo aquella tarea que solo unos cuantos magos cualificados pueden realizar.

Algunas otras características son secundarias, como la capacidad de guardar secretos o la capacidad de disimulo. Un inefable puede requerir de inteligencia o sabiduría, pero no es completamente necesario.

Otra característica imprescindible es la capacidad para soportar torturas. Sí, muchos magos a lo largo de los años han intentado sacarnos información mediante numerosos métodos de tortura, pero ninguno lo consiguió precisamente por esta virtud. Si no eres capaz de soportar el dolor, no serás inefable jamás.

Además, un inefable debe ser capaz de cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos y la magnitud de sus responsabilidades, cosa que no todo el mundo es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer.

¿Serás tú el próximo inefable? ¿Reúnes los requisitos?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimmer:** Todo el universo y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este fic está dedicado a **xotug.**

* * *

**Inefables**

* * *

Tanto los muggles como los magos tenemos dos caras; la que mostramos, que son nuestras virtudes, y la que escondemos, que son nuestras debilidades.

Pero, los inefables tienen dos caras que son muy distintas de las de los demás; está aquella que es la que cruza la puerta del Departamento de Misterios, y está la que sale de aquella sala de la que pocos saben cuál es su verdadero fin.

Es posible que te preguntes muchas cosas y, puedo asegurarte, que no encontrarás respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas. Nunca.

Somos inefables, somos los innombrables, somos los que transcendemos las cosas y, somos aquello que posiblemente mantiene el equilibrio en el mundo mágico.

¿Sorprendido? Deberías, puesto que no sabes lo que es exactamente un inefable, ni lo sabrás aunque entres a trabajar aquí, así que olvida todo lo que dije.

Sí, este es nuestro secreto, que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos cuál es nuestra verdadera función.


End file.
